1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine steel or wire train with a multiple-stand roughing train, a multiple-stand intermediate train and a finishing block composed of six or eight or ten roll stands with a common drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finishing blocks are conventionally composed of six, eight or ten roll stands with a common drive. This causes the ratios of the rates of rotation of the stands relative to each other and, thus, also the decreases in the individual stands to be fixed.
A modern fine steel or wire train is to be constructed in such a way that it can meet the actual requirements with respect to capacity and product quality. It is of essential importance in this connection that an internationally competitive final product is produced. In the field of wire production, one of the requirements is that tolerances of up to .+-.0.1 mm are to be maintained and a high degree of flexibility is available when the rolling program is changed.
These high requirements made of the final product can only be met when using the most modern plant technology.
DE-O 114 793 A2 discloses a rolling block for high speeds with, for example, eight H/V stands, wherein, for driving four groups of stands, two drive units which are in kinematic connection through spur gear units and provided with a motor each are provided.